Heart and the Quest for Camelot
Heart and the Quest for Camelot is an RPG based on the fan fiction, Heart Aino's Adventures in Camelot. The story begins when Heart got sucked into the storybook she's writing and ends up in the medieval world. In order to get back home, she must complete all of the good deeds including liberating Camelot from the White Warlord. Heroes Heart Aino The main protagonist of the game. Heart must reunite the Round Table Knights and defeat the White Warlord, completing good deeds along the way. Fights with the Excalibur. Pewter Angles Kingston XII The blacksmith from Devonshire who is the descendant of Sir Camilla Kingston III. She accompanies Heart all the time and dreams of becoming a squire to the legendary knight. She is based on Konoha. Merlin A lone wizard who seeks the returning of King Arthur. She ask Heart to bring her Cinnimon Apple from the Evil Forest, Giant Pumpkin Seeds & Gold Crystallium Flower to make a potion before joining Heart. She is based on Maori Kasuga. Lancelot A noblewoman who is the daughter of a successful king. She fights with her rapier and her good deed for Heart is to win the tournament by defeating the knights and defeating the Super Knight. She is based on Saki Tsuzura. Percival The Legendary Knight. She challenges Heart to a duel until she reveals that she seeks to defeat the White Warlord. She is based on Kamui Tokinomiya. Aurora The Lady of the Lake. She accompanies anyone who holds the Excalibur. She is based on Yoriko Yasuzumi. Galahad The Sheriff of Nottingham who is formerly a knight. She serves Prince John until Heart convinces her that she really is Sir Galahad. She is based on Fiona Mayfield. Lamorak A robot built by Plain Red Ridding Hood. She fought Percival 10 years ago. She is based on Mei-Fang. Gawain A professional assassin who attempts to 'take care' of Heart and friends. She fights Lancelot until she sees the Excalibur, marking King Arthur's return. She is based on Lillica Felchenerow. Kay Before joining Heart's party, she ask Heart to retrieve the stolen sail for her ship so she can try to catch the pirates. After fulfilling the task, she'll assist Heart and her party to save Tai-Ken from the Empire. She is based on Akane Inuwaka. Robin She accompanies Kay all the time. She is based on Nazuna Inuwaka. Friends Robin Hood A noble thief who steals from the rich and give to the poor. Heart and her party came to help her overthrow Prince John. She is based on Dorothy Albright. Little John Robin's sidekick. She is based Lieselotte Achenbach. Friar Tuck A kind monk who ask Heart to fetch some vegetables for her tea. She is also part of the Merry Men. Based on Elsa La Conti. Will Scarlet A member of the Merry Men. Based on Catherine Kyobashi. Maid Marian She works for the Merry Men. Based on Clarice Di Lanza. Plain Red Riding Hood The owner of the Potion Factory who is formerly known as Little Red Riding Hood and work as Fairy Godmother's right hand woman. Based on Professor Mei Ling Hua. Fairy Godmother A fairy who make Happly Ever After to the people of Fairy Land. She resembles Petra Johanna Lagerkvist. Captain Hook A retired pirate captain. Based on Zenia Valov. Big Bad Wolf A half-wolf who is a vigilante. Based on Hyodo Shizuka. Adeline St. Germain Master Time Traveller & Elite Time Guardian. Based on Tsuzune Kasuga. Mabel and Maple The 2 Stepsisters who runs the Poison Apple Inn. Based on Koito and Kouta Kasuga. The Resistance A band of freedom fighters. It's key members are Teran, Sarie and Kojima. Minister of Tai-Ken The ruler of Tai-Ken. Ector A Tanooki Guard. Based on Eko. Queen Gwenivere Queen of Camelot. Based on Weiss. Villains Morgan Le Fay Main Antagonist. The White Warlord and current ruler of Camelot. Based on Mildred Avallone. Black Knight The White Warlord's loyal knight known as Modred. Based on Parace L'Sia. Prince John A mean lord who dreams of a perfect kingdom. Based in Kira Daidohji. Dark Sorceress An evil sorceress who works for the White Warlord. Based on Scharlachrot. Category:Arcana Heart Category:Role Playing Game Category:RPG Category:Games based on Fanfiction